He intruded into my heart
by inspire.me
Summary: AKA Intruded Reloaded. Takes off right from where Intruded season 4, episode 3 left us. ‘No, it can’t be!’ she thought to herself. She looked at him, right into his eyes, but this only confirmed her fear… FINISHED
1. Feeling stupid

So after watching Intruded, I wondered where it could lead. So, I made a proposal to my friend. It was called "Intruded Reloaded". All we had to do was write a fic based on the episode. Hers ended up as a Devan and Woody (SO WRONG!!!) fic (it's very good! If you want to read it, it's Out Of Time by Amethyst Blizzard), and mine ended up as- wait! I'm not going to give away the ending to my fic! Read it yourself! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!

Oh and also, since I originally handwrote it, I can only be stuffed to type it up a bit at a time. Ok, so now that's all settled- let me present to you…

**He intruded into my heart…**

ס ﻝ®Ðáñ So Jordan stood there in Woody's arms. She felt so safe, like nothing could ever harm her. She hardly ever felt like that. But something just wasn't right. What was it? She was happy- LIGHTBULB!!! She was happy – too happy – and that wasn't all. There was something about Woody, something different. 'No, it can't be!' she thought to herself. She looked at him, right into his eyes, but this only confirmed her fear…

W∞ðÿ Jordan was looking into his eyes, as if she were trying to analyse him or something. Her mind was ticking but Woody just didn't know what she was trying to figure out. All of a sudden her question eyes were filled with terror. Her question had been answered, but not with the answer she was hoping for. She looked so scared…

Jordan stepped away from Woody, "Maybe I should go…"

"Er, Jordan this is your apartment."

"Oh, um yeah it is, huh?"

"Jordan, did I do something?"

"What… no, you didn't do anything; I just need to… think."

"You want me to leave?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Woody, but... yeah."

"Nah, it's ok, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, well see ya." And with that Woody left her apartment.

ס ﻝ®Ðáñ How could I be so stupid?? Why, why, why? I so should have seen this coming, but no. And now it's too late, I've fallen so far! I was falling without realising? Jordan, how could you do this?? Oh shit.

And she went to sleep with the hope it would all be better by morning…

But it wasn't.

to be continued.... hope it ain't too painful Lib!


	2. Scaredy cat

Oh yeah by the way I don't own Crossing Jordan. If I did things would be much much different. Devan would have had her teeth extracted by Jordan and Woody- WITHOUT ANAESTHETIC! hehehelong story... maybe I'll write that fic one day lol. And also, If I owned Crossing Jordan, the freaky guy wouldn't have inturrupted Jordan and Woody's kiss in LA...

...chapter 2...

Jordan woke with the dread of going to work and seeing Woody as she always did. Just the thought of him terrified her. She had to talk to someone…

_In the conference room at the ME's office_

"So Jordan, to what do I owe the pleasure? I mean, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Well Howard, as I said the other day, I'm all for the mental health."

"Jordan, really, when you called you sounded upset. Distraught, even. Want to talk?"

Jordan sat down. "Well, I have a friend – a _male_ friend – and we're really close. I mean, he's always been there."

"So, he's a friend. Are you _sure_ that's all?"

"Well, I did kiss him once, that was a while ago though. He has proposed a relationship a couple of times, but I didn't want to complicate things."

"You use the past tense Jordan, why?"

"I was getting to that. See, well, last night, I'm talking to him, and then all of a sudden, I just realise something."

"What did you realise, Jordan?"

"I think I love him!"

"And that terrifies you?"

"Well… YEAH!!!"

"Now Jordan, how do you _know_ that you love him?"

"Well, I look at him and I can't picture my like without him, he's so important to me. He's always in my thoughts. I love everything about him, the way he smiles the way he talks, even the way he gets mad. It's just… it's so unlike any of my ex-'boyfriends' because this time I actually care about him. But I am just kidding myself."

"Why?"

"Because it can't last. I'd just end up losing him and I can't even bear the thought of that."

"Why do you hide away from the world? To be safe? To protect yourself? All you are really doing is pushing away what could end up being the best thing in your entire life, Jordan."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't decide this for you, Jordan, but all I'm saying us that if you're already in love with this man, there is nothing to lose except the chance to be truly happy. I know you're scared, but you just need to take a risk."

"I'm not really the risk type…"

"Now it seems that you're just making excuses. I think you're just a scaredy cat." Jordan thought about this. Could it be that she was just scared? Suddenly she saw a familiar face peer in thought the window. Oh yeah, she was scared.

_ok, one more chapter to go ok? please review even if you just want to bag it. Thanks heaps to woody/jordan and Amethyst Blizzard for your kind reviews! :)_


	3. A kiss he'd give his aunt

Ok, ok I better warn you... major sappiness coming. I almost cried when I wrote this, but my friend laughed her head off (LIB IT WAS MEANT TO BE SERIOUS NOT HILARIOUSLY SAPPY!!!!!!!!!) But anyways, I tend to write sappy stuff hehehehehe. But yeah I just wanted to warn you all. Also, thanks for the reviews, Iabsolutely LOVE receiving them!! Keep them coming cos I like to know what you guys all think of this.

Luv me. xxx

On with the story...

Stiles looked at Jordan, and then at the man at the window- could this be the man who was causing Jordan's grief? He looked again at Jordan and the terror in her eyes…

"Jordan, just go and talk to him. Tell him what you told me. Tell him that you're scared but that you love him." Jordan decided she was going to do just that. She would have to be very brave, but she was going to do this.

"Thanks, Stiles." And she took a deep breath, gathered all of her courage and walked towards the door. How could such a simple task as opening a dor be so hard? She walked though the door…

"Hey, Jordan. You ok?" Woody looked at her. God, she loved his eyes. So blue, so bright. They were simply beautiful.

"Yeah, hey Woody. Um, I guess I kinda owe you an explanation as to why I went cuckoo again last night, huh?"

"Yeah, you freaked me out a bit. I mean, first you ask me to stay, then you want me to leave…"

"Well, Woody, the thing is… last night I realised something, and it almost scared me to death! See Woody…. I love you."

"Whoa, Jordan did you just say what I think you said? It's just, I know that's a big step for you, that's all."

"I decided to take a risk. It's been so long since I let my heart do the talking. I always just hid it away, in fear it would end up broken."

"It's safe with me, Jordan. I promise."

"Now, Woody, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Jordan, what I'm saying is that you aren't the only person in the room staring into the eyes of the person that they love. And now that I've got you, I'm never going to let you go." He smiled at Jordan, and she smiled back. "Hey Jordan? If I attempt to kiss you now, can you promise not to turn away like the other night?"

Jordan looked into his eyes. This was the man she was meant to be with. "Promise." And so Woody leaned over and kissed her softly. This was DEFINITELY the man Jordan was meant to be with…

"So Woody, was that like a kiss you'd give your aunt?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to do better then."

"Well, if you say so-"

"And I **do** say so!" And this time it was Jordan who kissed Woody, in a way she had never kissed before- with meaning, with feeling and with love. And they were both happy. They had the rest of their lives, and they had each other.

The end...

ps- thanks SO MUCH for reading my fic, it really means a lot to me. You'll never know just how much. Fine maybe you will, I'm not sure, but whatever...

I'm planning on posting another fic soon, all I'm going to say at this stage is that Devan haters are going to be in for a treat!! And of course, there's the BIG ONE. The BIG FIC is the first fic I ever really started working on, but it has to be perfect so I'm not going to start posing that till I've fully written it, but I hope it will be worth the wait.

So until the anti-Devan fic... cya.

Luv me. xxx

Live life. Have fun. WATCH CROSSING JORDAN!!!


End file.
